


Nighttime Mischief

by Saiya_tina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, and tony doesn't mind, but depends on your POV, could be seen as dub-con, loki is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s awake and bored and he wants to have fun. He also wants to see what Tony can sleep through. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as dub-con, but in my head, this is totally consensual.

Loki blinked away the remnants of sleep, feeling a little confused at why the room was still dark. The clock next to him had a bright green 3:00am on it and he scowled at having woken up so quickly. What made things worse was the morning wood he was sporting with no one to take care of it. He turned to his side to see Tony still asleep, one hand curled under the pillow near his face, the other resting across his stomach. Loki’s eyes trailed down his sheet covered chest to the arc reactor shining dully through the material and he yearned to see more. He gently maneuvered Tony onto his back and grabbed the sheet, pulling it carefully down, baring Tony’s body to the cool air and Loki’s sight.

He grinned as a fine layer of goosebumps prickled Tony’s skin and dusky nipples tightened to hard points. Loki decided that Tony had slept long enough and maneuvered himself over so that he was hovering over Tony like a predator over its prey. He lipped along his neck as his hands stroked over Tony’s chest, caressing the arc reactor and brushing past his nipples. He nipped at Tony’s earlobe even as his hands stroked along his sides and hips, whispering, “Time to get up, Stark, I have need of you.”

Tony didn’t give any indication that he had heard him beyond a slight wiggle as Loki’s hands trailed down to the joint where his thigh met groin. “Anthony, get up,” Loki demanded a little louder, but Tony still didn’t wake up. Loki would have been concerned for his lover had the protection spell on him not told the sorcerer that all was well. His fingers eventually came to rest against the place he had entered just a few hours before. Tony’s entrance was still slick and loose from before and the touch against the rim made him squirm a bit before he settled down. His breathing didn’t change for a moment.

Loki began to wonder just how far he could carry this. Tony had told him once that he was always ready for sex and as long as he didn’t try to do something kinky or harmful, he was welcome to do what he wanted. The temptation to test the forming theory of the depth of Tony’s sleep won as he leaned down and parted Tony’s cheeks with his hands to get a clear view of his entrance. He loved Tony’s scent of musk, metal and sweat that was so much stronger there. He lightly licked the rim and heard Tony’s breathing hitch a bit before it settled again. Loki grinned with amusement before letting his tongue sink into Tony’s body slowly, enjoying the feel of his muscles lightly clenching around the intrusion and then relaxing.

He moved Tony’s legs over his shoulders to make more room for himself as he withdrew his tongue and then plunged sharply into Tony’s body again, this time with a corkscrew motion that had Tony’s legs tensing for a moment. He continued to stretch his lover out with his tongue, loving the feel of him giving so readily under him as he fucked him. He especially enjoyed it when Tony clenched around him, but the relaxed state of his muscles was a welcome change and Loki was eager to explore further.

Loki pulled back eventually to sit up so that he could see Tony properly while he commenced the next phase of his plan. He sunk one finger into Tony’s slack body to the knuckle, using his own saliva as a lubricant. Tony let out a breathy moan, his face turning further into the pillow, the hand next to his face clenching a bit before going slack as Loki remained still. Tony’s eyelashes fluttered a bit, but he otherwise remained utterly asleep.

Loki began to move his finger, drawing it in and out, stroking along the smooth walls, all the while listening to Tony make small noises of “mm” and the occasional “ah.” He marveled at how someone could enjoy sex as much as Tony could while asleep when Tony’s cock began to take an interested in the proceedings. Loki didn’t touch it, for fear of waking Tony and ending this enjoyable game.

The finger withdrew and returned with a friend, both plunging in and out of Tony’s body at a relaxed pace that matched the atmosphere. Tony unconsciously spread his legs further, his hips twitching minutely against the mattress and Loki’s hand. Loki leaned up and pressed his lips to Tony’s in a soft kiss before kissing his way down his jaw and neck to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly on it.

Tony’s moans were becoming a little louder and his squirming a bit more insistent, but he still showed no signs of waking, despite the beginnings of a flush on his cheeks and above his nose. Loki’s fingertips scrapped over a small bump that had Tony breathing in a sharp gasp. He pressed the spot again and felt warmth spread across his abdomen at the spurt of precum. Loki grinned against Tony’s chest, moving to the next nipple to lave his tongue across it and give it a gentle bite that had Tony pressing his chest up against his mouth.

“You never cease to amaze me, Anthony,” Loki let out a breathless chuckle as he plunged into Tony’s body with three fingers this time. Tony’s lips parted as he began breathing more heavily and Loki was torn between wishing he were awake so that Tony could pull his knees to his chest to give him a better view and hoping Tony didn’t wake up until he was done. An idea came to him and he cast a small spell that drew Tony’s legs up to his chest, holding them like the man himself would and Loki had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming at the sight.

Tony, spread out on white sheets, face slack with sleep, sooty eyelashes resting on sharp cheekbones, dark brown hair spread across the pillow, pink lips parted for breath… it was intoxicating. Especially when his eyes traced down the strong chest with brown nipples and the bright reactor, down to his curvy hips and treasure trail leading down to a nicely shaped cock between obscenely spread legs. All of it drew his attention to his fingers disappearing into Tony’s body and he wanted so badly to simply plunge into that hot, velvet tightness and fuck Tony into consciousness.

With his fingers slipping in so easily, Loki added a fourth and wondered if he could get his entire fist into Tony’s body. He gripped his erection harder as he pictured Tony’s body just opening up underneath him, his hand sliding in with minimum difficulty, Tony crying out, short and sharp, with each thrust. He imagined Tony’s velvet warmth hugging his fist, the tremors that would go through him as he came and he knew that one orgasm would not be enough. He would make Tony come at least two more times around his fist so that he never forgot the feeling of him clenching around his hand, shuddering as his knuckles and fingers brushed his sweet spot.

Another moan from Tony brought his attention back to his lover. Now that he had a goal in mind, he began fisting himself in one hand as his other continued to stroke and stretch the Avenger. He began to focus on his prostrate, stroking and jabbing until Tony’s moans were getting louder and more frequent, hips jerking in time. He took the spongy gland between his fingers and pinched it, getting a loud gasp that made his erection twitch. He knew Tony was close and all it took was him vibrating his fingers against his sweet spot for Tony to come all over himself. Loki groaned as the cum spurted onto his reactor, white against blue, and wanted nothing more than to lean down and lick it off.

The sight of Tony covered in his own cum was all it Loki needed. His hand sped up on his own erection and when he came, he directed it to spray onto Tony’s chest and stomach, some spurts hitting as far as his neck and chin. Tony’s eyelids flickered at the feel of cum splashing on his body, but that was the extent of his reaction. Loki counted himself a very lucky man as he came down from his sexual high and allowed his eyes to take it the sight of Tony’s body, marked as his from bite marks to the cum marking his body.

Loki grinned and leaned down, licking his cum from Tony’s throat and then his stomach. He was sucking cum off one of those brown nipples he loved when Tony’s hand rested heavily on top of his head. Loki drew back with a start to see sleepy brown eyes peeking out at him through eyelids at half mast. Tony’s lips were curled up in a small smile and he didn’t seem aware enough to have woken up any earlier.

“What’re you doing?” he mumbled, “couldn’t wait for me to wake up?”

“I tried to wake you up,” Loki responded with a raised eyebrow, “But simply nothing I did would work and I had tried everything.”

“Sure you did,” Tony’s hand came down to his own chest, feeling the slickness of the mix of cum and Loki’s tongue, “Did you just come on me?”

“Well, both of us did.”

“Wait, I came?” Tony’s expression turned confused and Loki laughed, kissing Tony’s nose as it wrinkled.

“Oh yes, most splendidly. I did not know that you could come without me touching your cock. I must make use of that fact later.”

“Wait, how did I come?” Tony seemed to waking up more and Loki leaned up to properly kiss his lips and ear as he whispered.

“I did attempt to wake you at first. I kissed your lips, your neck, your chest, everything, but you simply would not wake. Finally, I decided to see just what I could do before you became sensible again. I thrust my fingers into you and fucked you until you were hard and dripping onto your stomach. Still, you would not waken.” Loki turned back to the remaining cum on Tony’s chest and heard his breath hitch as he sucked on the neglected nipple. “Finally, I pleasured your prostrate until you were moaning and squirming for me and I wanted so badly to simply take you, to use your slack body as I wished, but I restrained for something better. I fucked you until you came all over yourself and then I came on you. I wanted to cover you in my cum, to mark you with my scent. Then I wanted to lick it off you and you somehow woke up while I was in the process of that.”

“Holy shit, you did that all while I was asleep?” Tony sounded amazed as his hand came up to stroke Loki’s hair, “I can’t believe I slept through that.”

“I have to admit, had I known exactly what fun could be had while you were asleep, I’d have encouraged you to sleep more often,” Loki leered, “Next time I want to use the toys and see how many I can fuck you with before you wake up.”

“Next time,” Tony repeated as Loki moved off him to lie on his own back. He cuddled up to the God and closed his eyes, “next time better be a while later. I can’t come again today after all that.”

“Oh, I’ll wait alright. I want you to be at full strength next time when I tie you to the bed while you’re sleeping and fuck your slack body with my fist,” Loki purred, his hand slipping down to cup Tony’s ass, “But before that, when we wake later, I’ll turn you over my knee and spank you until your ass turns red as a cherry. After all, you deserve it for making me do all the work today.”

“Loki,” Tony shivered as the fingers began teasing his slick rim again, “Stop it.”

“Next time, I’ll tie you to the headboard and stuff you full of toys as you sleep,” he murmured, not ceasing in his motions, fingers dipping into his entrance. “That large bumpy dildo you are so fond of and the ridged vibrator. I’ll pump them both in and out of you until you’re trembling from the vibration and from being spread so wide. When you’re loose enough, I’ll take out one of them and replace it with myself. I’m sure you’d be able to take both.”

“Loki, I’m warning you,” Tony growled, “I’m exhausted and you are not helping. Go. To. Bed.”

“Fine,” Loki said, only somewhat petulant as his hands moved to more innocent places. He cupped Tony’s head in his hand and kissed his forehead, “Sleep now. But I shall want you again soon.”

“As long as you don’t wake me up, I don’t care.” Tony closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Loki smiled at his lover for a moment before joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a baaaad person.


End file.
